Night Indiscretions
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: Percy drugs Artemis and Athena so he can have his way with them. Dubcon. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Percy had a wicked smile on his face. In front of him were Athena and Artemis, both of them were cuffed to his bed and completely naked. Outside, he had placed a sock on the door to his cabin. He wanted to make sure that no one was going to interrupt him. The two girls were both unconscious, thanks to a grade A animal tranquilize Percy had gotten his hands on. All he had to do was wait out in the woods until Athena and Artemis passed by him. Artemis was Percy's true target, but she had invited Athena hunting and Percy didn't want to miss a perfect opportunity like this. While they were distracted by a bird flying through the trees, he hit them with two darts and they were asleep before they even hit the ground. Currently they were snoring deeply. They would be out for hours.

Percy took a moment to admire their naked bodies. They were both nice and curvaceous, with plump breasts and bell-shaped asses. Percy went up to the bed. He ran his hand over Artemis's foot. No reaction. She was completely unconscious. Percy tested Athena and got the same results. They could have been in the middle of a bowling alley and they still would have been deep in dreamland. He ran his hand up their legs, to their stomachs, and then finally resting on her breasts. He squeezed them, feeling their nipples getting erect. He then ran his hand down the curve of their ass. He felt their muscular legs until he couldn't take it anymore. Percy could feel his pants tightening. He undid his belt and slid off his jeans. He tossed his shirt aside and took off his boxers. He was ready.

Percy jumped on the bed. Artemis and Athena bounced up and down, their breasts jiggling. Both were still fast asleep. Percy first started with Artemis. She was more toned than Athena, with a more nimble frame. Percy grabbed her ankles and forced them apart. With her legs spread, Percy headed for her pussy. He hesitated for a moment. Currently he had an erection, but his member wasn't as hard as he wanted it to be. He grabbed it with his hand and rubbed his hand up and down the shaft. After a few pumps, the erection became much more stiff until it was hard enough to penetrate Artemis. Percy shoved himself inside Artemis. As he inserted himself in, he could hear Artemis let out a light moan. Percy was a little worried, but she didn't seem like she was stirring and he continued with his movements. He thrust in and out of her, with each thrust Artemis bounced up and down. Percy lowered his head to her breasts and sucked on her nipples. They were nice and large. While Artemis's body was more muscular than the other goddesses, there was no denying the massiveness of her breasts. Not as large as Aphrodite or even Athena, but they were fairly large in their own right. Percy grabbed them, feeling their soft flesh. He lifted her body up and continued to kiss her. He started a trail of kisses leading to her collarbone. However, Percy was starting to get bored of just Artemis. He turned to Athena.

Percy spread Athena's legs and shoved his thumb up Athena's pussy. Just like Artemis, she moaned as he inserted himself in her. He took his thumb out and slid a lone finger inside her. He twirled it around. Athena groaned in her sleep. Percy slipped another finger inside of her and then another. Soon he had four fingers thrusting in and out of Athena. His thumb made circles around her clit. Percy could feel Athena getting wet. Percy's thumb then started flicking her clit. Athena moaned again. This was getting Percy hot. His heart got racing faster and faster. His thrusts into Artemis got more bold. Her body was pushed forward to the headboard, her head bumping against the wood. She still didn't awaken. Percy had to thank whoever had invented that tranquilizer. Percy suddenly got on idea. He slipped out of Artemis and went over to her face. He propped the huntress up and opened her mouth. He stood up, placing his feet on the bed. Percy then shoved his erection into Artemis's mouth. He started face fucking her. This wasn't like how he had hoped. This was not where near as satisfying as an actual blow job. Her tongue just lay there, doing nothing, and he sorely missed the bobbing of her lips over his shaft. However, it was better than nothing. Soon Percy could feel himself about to come. He quickly pulled his erection out of Artemis's mouth, just in time to cover her face in semen. Percy wiped it off.

He got off the bed and put on his clothes. He was going to have to uncuff the girls and put them in their clothes so he could drop them off in the woods. The tranquilizer would give him enough time to do that. When they woke up, they would be too drugged up to remember what happened. But Percy would know. He didn't want to forget this night anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a week before Percy saw Athena and Artemis again. They cornered him after he had just finished eating dinner. He had just finished dinner and was heading towards his cabin, when they ran up to him, forcing him to back up to the corner of a nearby building. Percy was at first nervous, worried that they had found out what he had done. Percy panicked, nervously shifting his feet side to side. However, once he calmed down a little, he realized that the two goddesses looked just as nervous as him. They seemed to be blushing as they pushed him aside. Percy knew something was off. He cleared his throat. "So um, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Athena and Artemis looked at each other nervously. Percy wondered what they were going to say. Finally, Athena spoke. "Um...we were wondering if...well if you..."

Artemis rolled he eyes. "Percy, do you want to have a threesome with us?"

Percy was stunned. "Excuse me?"

Athena sighed. "Please, can we come over to your cabin so we can both fuck you at the same time."

Percy stared at the two, his mouth agape. He was staring for quite a while and eventually Artemis put her hand on his shoulder. "So Percy, what's you're answer?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "I can do that."

* * *

Percy lay on the bed of his cabin, feeling the fabric of his sheets between his fingers, his naked body soaking in their softness. In front of him were Athena and Artemis, who were standing in the middle of the cabin, completely naked. The two of them eyed him with hungry looks. Percy could feel the blood rushing to his loins. His eyes darted up and down, taking in their beauty. They looked the same as they did the other night, amazing as ever. Percy's heart beat heavily, sweat beading up on his brow. The two goddesses teased him. They saw his eagerness, and decided to have a little fun. Athena leaned in and kissed Artemis's collarbone. Artemis arched her neck back and let out a sexy moan. She then rested her hand on Athena's chest and caressed her breasts. Athena lowered her head, resting her chin on Artemis's supple breasts. She hands then worked their way down Artemis's back, grabbing her ass. Artemis cried out in pleasure. Finally, they decided that they had enough of just teasing Percy.

Artemis attacked first. She went up to the foot of the bed, lowering her head to Percy's feet. She inched her way up to Percy's erection. Percy could feel himself getting light-headed. He remembered how disappointed he was with his make-shift blow job the other night, but now he was going to experience the real thing. Artemis didn't let him down. She began by taking her tongue and, for lack of a better word, poked his erection. It swung back and forth as she bat it. She then ran her tongue down the length of his shaft. Percy groaned while she did this. Finally, she put her lips around his member and began bobbing her head up and down. Percy had to bite down on his tongue to prevent himself from crying out. Athena then joined in. She lay next to Percy, kissing him on the lips. He put his hand on her waist, weaseling his way into her sufficiently wet pussy. He shoved four fingers inside and started thrusting in and out. Athena moaned as she kissed Percy. She took her tongue and wormed it between his teeth. Soon their tongues were locked together, struggling for dominance. Percy took his thumb and drew circles around her clit. This got Athena really going, as she was squirming with pleasure. Meanwhile, Artemis took her hand and started massaging his balls. He felt like his heart would skip a beat. Soon he felt Athena clamp down on his fingers. She was coming. She let out a sexy moan. Percy couldn't hold it any more, and he came inside Artemis's mouth.

Artemis got up first, going to get her clothes. Athena stayed next to Percy, tracing his chest with her fingers. Percy kissed Athena's chest. "So tell me, what gave you two the idea to do this?"

Athena smiled. "You're going to think this is a little weird."

"No," said Percy. "Tell me. What gave you the idea to have a threesome with me?"

Athena giggled. "Okay, it was a dream."

"A dream?" said Percy.

"Yes," said Athena. "A while a go we both had this sexy dream where we both had sex with you at the same time."


End file.
